Getting Down and Ranking Up
by VicariouslyHere
Summary: Maria Hill gives Agent Darcy Lewis a thorough inspection for promotion. Fem!Slash Maria/Darcy


**A/N**: Prompt of Maria Hill and Darcy Lewis (Thor) shipping from Tumblr.

**Summary**: Maria Hill gives Agent Darcy Lewis a thorough inspection. Fem!Slash Maria/Darcy

* * *

"Agent Lewis," Agent Hill said sharply and Darcy took in a sharp intake of breath, crossing her hands behind her back as she stood at attention.

"Mar— Agent Hill." She replied, swallowing hard. Inspection time. Darcy hated formality and she hated militarized formality even more. She knew Agent Maria Hill could be a sweet and smart woman outside when not on duty, but Agent Hill was almost _always_ on duty.

"Uniform, no creases or winkles, good job Lewis. You learned how to use your iron." Hill crossed a check off her list with a smirk, her dark brown eyes moving to Darcy's, who smirked back.

"Something humorous, Lewis?" She arched a brow, that smile ghosting away from her face. Darcy could tell she was having fun with her power though. Darcy knew she would have fun with it too if she was Fury's right hand man -er, woman.

"Nope." Darcy replied, Agent Hill lifting a brow. "No, ma'am." Darcy corrected herself, straightening her back. She just had to stand still and behave for five freakin' minutes. Not long at all. Five…

freakin'…

minutes.

Okay, nevermind.

"Actually," Darcy laughed, shrugging her shoulders, "This inspection thing really sucks."

Maria Hill paused, setting down her clipboard as she looked to Darcy with both awe and cautious anger.

"Did you not want to rank up, Agen-"

"Darcy works better, dude. And you know, I didn't need a raise anyways. I kind of like being at my desk, facebooking when I have the chance." Darcy looked up to Maria with her snarky confidence. Some called it stupidity, but it had worked out pretty well so far.

Maria Hill looked at Darcy in shock, speechlessly staring down Darcy as she shifted her weight. The older woman was so poised in her uniform that only gave away the smallest of facial expressions — the impassive line she made with her lips, and the quirk of her brow at the girl's defiance.

"Are you saying you've wasted my time, Le—… Darcy?" Maria asked, her brows pulling together in the slightest amount.

"Well. Not totally." Darcy looked away with a smirk and a shrug of her shoulder. "You get to hang out with me all to yourself. I mean, that's pretty awesome, right?" She looked back to her with a smile that made the older woman blush and bat her lashes in confusion.

The two women stood in silence, staring in eachother down. Both women were perhaps opposites of the same coin, poised to be perfectly pointing or purposefully playful. They both put on fronts in the company of others to get by on false confidence. They both, in this second, wanted something real.

"Darcy, I'd _really_ like to wipe that smirk off your face."

Just this once.

"And I'd _really_ like to see you try, Maria."

Maria stepped forward as she pulled Darcy's glasses off her face. Darcy moved up to wrap her hands around the woman's neck, reaching up into her hair and pulled down her hair clip. Maria's dark hair cascaded down her back and fell in front of her face as her hand reached up to cup Darcy's cheek.

"I wasn't trained to be patient." Darcy murmured as she leaned forward to press her lips to Maria's, pulling herself closer against the woman's body. Maria let out a sultry moan as she parted her lips and moved her tongue against Darcy's. Her hands grasped at the younger agent's hips, pulling her closer. Darcy groaned as her fingers tangled into Maria's hair, sucking and nipping at her lips.

As the kiss broke, Maria moved her cheek against Darcy's, whispering in her ear. Darcy could feel her lips turn into a smirk against her skin.

"But I was trained to be in control," Maria crooned, "So drop and give me twenty."

Darcy giggled as she slowly descended to her knees, licking her lips, as she looked up at Maria.

"Yes, _ma'am_."

* * *

**A/N**: I only write based on prompts. If you would like to see a drabble/one-shot, please let me know your idea. Thank you.

**-VH**


End file.
